


Travelling Alongside

by allfireburns



Series: The Shape of a Soul [7]
Category: Doctor Who, His Dark Materials - Pullman
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Daemons, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five daemons the Doctor's daemon is especially close to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling Alongside

**i.**  
His name was Dietrich, but she called him Dee, because Dietrich is a silly name for a little bird. When Loreana was a panther, she'd pounce on him when he started to talk too much, hold him between cupped paws until he shut up. This time around, Loreana just tends to goad him on, and Dee's made a habit of perching on her back - at least, while none of them are running for their lives.

**ii.**  
Juliet (or whatever she was going by on any given day) and Loreana got along, better than Jack and the Doctor. Loreana wasn't as affectionate back then - with Juliet, she was. Juliet, she'd rub up against, would purr if jaguars actually could. The Doctor would wander into a room where Jack was fiddling with some bit of technology, and find the wolf and the jaguar napping nearby, one curled around the other. The Doctor and Loreana both tried not to think about what happened to Juliet after the Game Station.

**iii.**  
Osbourne couldn't stand the Doctor. The feeling was mutual, and as usual, Loreana had to go and ruin the Doctor's carefully cultivated dislike. All too often, he'd walk into a room and the two of them would just stop talking and _watch_ him. It's a disconcerting thing, wondering if your own daemon's plotting against you.

**iv.**  
Loreana used to love Mandara, but that was long ago, at the Academy. Neither of them had even settled then. These days, Loreana snarls and bristles when Mandara or the Master get anywhere near the Doctor. But every so often, Mandara brushes against Loreana, back arched, purring, and Loreana freezes, like she can't decide how to react.

**v.**  
Helios reminds them both of Dee. He's a zebra finch rather than a canary, but he chatters just like Dee used to, and he drops down to perch on Loreana's back like it's the natural place to be, and Loreana takes a shine to him immediately. They don't see Helios flicker out - he dives after Astrid, into the inferno, and for a moment it seems the entire ship's gone silent but for Loreana's howl.


End file.
